


Seeming

by yfere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Let Caleb use Zemnian pet names, Nott and Caleb love each other very much, This idea came to me at 3 in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep so I was like fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yfere/pseuds/yfere
Summary: Nott sometimes takes her jokes too far, and sometimes she has to pay the consequences.





	Seeming

It seemed to take Caleb longer than the others, to figure out what to call her. To Yeza she was _Veth_ , to the rest she was _Nott_ , and she’d thought that would be easy enough, but Caleb got a furrow in his brow and swung wildly between the two, depending if they were alone or in company, what they happened to be talking about, the mood they happened to be in. More recently he seemed to solve the problem by calling her neither, most of the time. Instead he would call her _schatz_ , _liebling_ , _mutiges mädchen_. _Fräulein flink_ , sometimes, _zu schlau_ when they were working on spells. And sometimes, when things were going very well, _verrückt_ and _unruhestifter_ and _schrecklich_.

Today, while Caleb was red-faced with all of their teasing over his new clothing, she was _schrecklich_.

“Beware, _schreckliche Freunde_ ,” he intoned, but with a smile that ruined the effect. “You toy with dangerous forces.”

And she couldn’t seem to stop herself, so she said, “Run away, everyone! He’s going to set the house on fire!”

There was a flash in his eyes then, a gesture and a word of a spell, and for a moment Nott thought that she really had gone too far. But when she opened her eyes that she’d shut reflexively during his spell, everything seemed the same as before.

Until Beau turned to her, cross eyed and with a dopey grin that looked far too much like the one on Jester’s dog.

Nott laughed. Beau laughed, too.

“He—”

“He didn’t—”

Nott spun around to look at everyone else. Fjord was muscular to defy belief, and besides that his eyebrows were nearly welded together they were so pinched, and his mouth pulled down with such a tragic frown he looked like one of the clowns they used to throw corn at in Felderwin. Jester’s eyes were bugging out, her nose dripping and her cheeks sucked in to make her lips look like a goldfish’s. Caduceus’ eyes were squinting, his hair blackened, brows furrowed and with what could only be described as an evil, calculating smile on his face. He was poking gently at Yasha’s face, which wore a grin wider than Nott thought was possible on a person, the tribal tattoo on her chin morphed into the blue-black outline of a dick.

“Fjord, you look—”

“Jester, oh no—”

“Yasha, you’re beautiful!”

They collapsed into laughter and began chasing each other around the house, so loudly Nott half-worried they would disturb Yeza, working on potions in their new master bedroom. While Nott was dancing away from Fjord’s attempts to grapple her—she probably _had_ gone too far making fun of him—she happened to look at her hand, and the brown color brought her up short.

“Wait. Just a minute.”

She scrambled away to one of their washrooms, gaped in the mirror. Her nose and eyebrows were scrunched together, her tongue was lolling out, but it was _her_ face, Veth’s face, looking silly and stupid back at her in the mirror.

The rest of them eventually calmed down and went about the rest of their day, though Caleb refused to undo the spell. When Nott saw a moment, she sidled up next to him in the library. He flipped a page in his book, and after a few seconds, another.

“It’s no use trying to sweet talk me, _unruhestifter_ ,” Caleb said. “You will look like this for eight hours, just like everyone else.”

“I know,” she said. “I’m okay with that.”

_Thank you, Caleb._

**Author's Note:**

> Seeming is such a wonderful spell, ripe for shenanigans. Apologies if my Zemnian is bad, I tried my best but I can only really use a translator at this point.


End file.
